Death by Purple
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: "It's been wonderful; Train, but you should've paid attention."    He's determined to kill her–she ruined his relationship; she put his girl into critical condition.  But when he actually finds her, he can't bring himself to watch her crumple to the


She has this sixth sense; you could call it, which allowed her to be alert even as she was unconscious. So that s how she had known someone had been in her room, for quite a while actually, watching over her from a position at her open balcony.

She was an assassin, one that went around and killed for either a good reason, like if she had heard around town that some ruthless criminal was murdering commons for the hell of it, or if she had a grudge against that person. On occasion, she would fake as a bounty hunter, just for the cash or reward she would be granted after. Then she would mysteriously disappear. She never stayed in one place for too long. Because she had just come home from some type of ridiculous movie, she had been so tired she crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep, wrapped in the golden covers. She never had any time to get some rest it showed clearly on the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep so whenever she would get rest, she would treasure every dream like it was her last.

She had her left cheek pressed her into her fluffy pillow, her head half turned towards the open balcony. It was then that she unconsciously realized there was an emitting aura by the balcony, standing still, silhouetted in the moonlight. The special part of her brain, reserved for her inhuman sixth sense, began to whir. Her breathing was slow and even and deep, but she stirred.

Are you Katrina Matthews?

Where is that voice coming from? she sleepily thought. She ignored it momentarily, thinking that it was part of her graphic dream about finding her real parents and slaughtering them. Oh, she could see the fear in their cold, hard eyes. What pleasure it would be to find them and kill, just like they tried to do to her when she was an infant. At the moment, she wasn t really suspicious. She was just tired. So she hummed sleepily, why?

Silence. Then, I ve come to bring bad luck.

Just as the voice said those words, her left arm began to tingle, making a soft, inaudible bzzt! Her mouth tightened. Nnngh I lost that exchange! Now she was fully awake, even though her eyes were closed. She could see the aura grip an object in one hand and aim at her chest. Then she saw the object spit out a spinning bullet at an incredible speed. Her eyes shot open, and she sat straight up.

She s crazy! he thought, a wide grin spreading over his handsome face. I ve never faced someone who forces themselves right into the line of fire. But if that s her choice, I m not stopping her. For sure, my bullet will hit its mark, and Hades never fails me.

Then he watched in disbelief as the bullet suddenly combusted in mid-air, as if it had touched a wall or something. His golden tinted eyes flicked over to the female sitting up in the large bed. She had one palm pressed against her forehead; it was obvious she had sat up too fast. Her other hand was against her chest, tightened into a fist. He then understood. You re using a shield, aren t you, he asked.

She nodded once. You re not the only one with something incredible here, baby. She then slid her eyes over to lock gazes with his. Now tell me one thing: why the hell are you here? Who sent you? And why do you come? Her black hair was messy, cascading down her bare shoulders. She wore a sleeveless midriff and long, black sweatpants that made her gray eyes even more piercing. Her skin was pale and the dark circles under her eyes stood out. She may look vulnerable, but he knew better than that. She was always armed and alert, no matter what.

He aimed Hades again. I come for one reason, Katrina: to bring you bad luck. And no one sent me. I m here on my own accord.

Her eyes flashed angrily. Don t call me Katrina, for the last time. I absolutely hate that name what a filthy name! I am Bobby. She then half-grinned; her teeth looked sharp and pointed in the moonlight. Shoot me again. See what happens, baby. Her fist tightened once more.

He seriously considered shooting her again, just to show her that he was dead-set on killing, but he knew that by now Katrina already had his shot memorized, written down, stored away, and deciphered in that inhuman brain of hers . With a short sigh, he lowered Hades at his side. Then he ordered,  
If I put Hades down, you put the shield down as well

So you can leap and kill?

So we can talk like civilized people.

Huh. She stared at him some more before slowly opening her fist. He then saw the tiny, nearly invisible pixels from her shield shatter all around her bed. She got up and walked around until she was standing right next to him, a few feet away from him. He could smell her; she smelled sharply of citrus fruit, which he had to admit that it was a pleasant scent. Her eyes flicked over to the balcony. I don t even know why I keep the damn thing open and unlocked.

Either way, he shot back, I would ve been able to find my way here. I can track your scent, you know.

Now that they were actually talking, she didn t seem all so violent. She actually seemed a bit feminine, not at all like the ruthless assassin and posing bounty hunter he had heard of so many times. She crossed her arms tightly, rubbing her bare forearms. You didn t answer my question. Why are you here, Train?

Her eyes were glued to the plush carpet. Train was quiet, watching her closely, making sure she didn t attack him when his guard was down. Finally, he replied, I told you. I m here on my own record. We have some business to settle, Katrina. He enjoyed it as she flinched.

What kind of business? she mumbled.

That was the hard part. He d rather not tell her. As much as he hated her most of the times, Katrina could be really sweet at some points. And she was either playing her triumph card or she was actually, honest-to-goodness tired. He glanced around her room, looking at anything and everything except her. You lied to me, he said softly. You said you wouldn t harm her. You promised that you would leave the two of us alone for good, just until our little relationship cleared up. Katrina, you hurt her, and badly. She s in critical condition now, thanks to you. Why would you hurt her?

She didn t move for a long moment. Slowly, he slid one hand to rest it on Hades. His fingers tightened. He couldn t take being toyed around, having his emotions played. He was sure how long he could bear with this triangle.

Finally, she looked up, and when he looked at her face, he felt as if he had been jabbed. You don t understand, she whispered. Her voice was failing her because of her sudden emotion; her gray eyes were teary and she looked so fragile. For years and years and years, I ve never been loved in any way except one: my skill. The only person that ever loved me was my father but he s not my actual father. You have almost everything. Companions that trust you, fans that admire you, most probably a family somewhere that loves or loved you dearly, and now her. My parents they tried to kill me because I was a female. They wanted a damn son. They left me in the woods to survive. I will hunt them down I swear. And you re the only one that s ever shown me love, other than my second father. You talk to me like a normal human, you don t care about how well I handle a dagger, and you aren t hung up about how many people I ve done in. It just h-hurts so much to see you overjoyed with her, and that passion that we both felt weeks ago, it s f-fading. A tear slid down her cheek, splashed onto the floor.

He felt his heart unexpectedly ache. Katrina, he muttered.

She then threw her arms around him tightly. He felt her tears soak his white shirt, he felt her sorrow and anger and regret. Suddenly he was overcome by emotion, stabbing him in the heart deeply. Closing his eyes and resting his chin on the top of her head, he embraced her back. Maybe I shouldn t kill her. She s been through a lot, for sure. She isn t going to cause any harm living in this world longer I feel her pain and

Then he felt something metallic and ice-cold against the back of his neck s baseline; at the same time, Katrina shifted her weight, leaning back just enough so he could see her face. What re you doing, Katrina, Train started to say, but then he stopped. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was hard. Her fingers were tightly holding the handle of her golden, jeweled dagger. Shit, he thought, she had that hidden in her bosom! I m in danger.

It s been wonderful, Train, but you should ve paid attention everyone knows death comes by the color purple. A dangerous grin spread over her face, and she batted her eyelashes slowly. I m sorry, she said slowly, but I can t let you live any longer. 


End file.
